1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to pin drive anchors for securing various types of articles to masonry or concrete walls, and more specifically relates to an improved construction for such anchors to provide a simple and effective way to permanently secure the articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pin drive anchors have been known in the art for many years and numerous types of anchor constructions are available in the market. The most common type of pin drive anchor construction has a body that is generally uniform in shape with a longitudinally aligned bore that is reduced in diameter near the inner end of the body. The reduced bore of the inner end of the body is bisected with slots. This common design allows the anchors to be secured in a concrete or masonry wall cavity when a pin is driven through the entire length of the bore and thereby expands the inner end within the cavity.
Although the above described common anchor construction has proven to be commercially successful in that it provides an effective means to secure the anchor within a wall, such construction does not provide a satisfactory means to permanently secure the articles to the walls. Typically, the outer portion of the common anchor body is threaded so that when the anchor is secured in the wall, a common nut may be placed thereon with the article to be secured located between the nut and the wall. By tightening the nut, the article becomes rigidly secured onto the wall. However, this design does not provide for a permanent securing because the nut may be intentionally or unintentionally loosened. Accordingly, the present invention with its security head construction provides an improved pin drive anchor which simplifies and strengthens the anchor's ability to permanently secure articles to walls.